


Eyeliner and Leather

by Mamabug1981



Category: Louden Swain RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bondage, Breathplay, Edging, Eyeliner, F/M, Face-Fucking, Leather Kink, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pregnant Reader, Riding Crops, Rob cusses a lot, Subspace, Vibrators, dom!Rob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: You were not prepared for the effect of seeing Rob with eyeliner and a leather jacket.





	Eyeliner and Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: PLEASE, never engage in something as risky as breath play without a trusted, experienced partner especially to the extreme depicted in this story. ESPECIALLY DO NOT PARTAKE when the receiving partner is in the condition of my reader here. Always play safe, sane, sober, and consentual.

You tugged impatiently at the black leather miniskirt Rob had insisted on you wearing for the costume party. Grumbling, you walked into the bathroom where he was finishing getting ready. “Babe, do I really have to wear this thing, it keeps riding up…”

Though Rob had his back to you, you could still see his reflection in the mirror as he looked up to answer you, and you gripped the doorframe to keep your legs from collapsing. Rob turned around to steady you, and you almost swallowed your tongue as your gaze raked over the sight in front of you.

His slightly grown out fauxhawk was artfully tussled, giving him that I just rolled out of bed and don’t give a damn look. He was dressed all in black, from the button-front t-shirt to the leather jacket, to the new leather pants he’d bought just for this party. The black cord necklace he wore and his usual collection of leather and silver bracelets rounded out the look. But it wasn’t the clothes that had you going.

Your eyes weren’t sure where to look first. The dark eyeliner he’d applied gave his usual blue gaze a steely look, accenting the color and giving him a slightly dangerous aura. The ends of his jacket sleeves were partially unzipped, and he’d drawn an EKG line of a heartbeat down the length of one forearm. The swirly black temporary tattoo he’d applied to the side of his throat rounded out the look. He hadn’t bothered to cover the grey sprinkled through his hair, and all the black made the patch in his beard look almost pure white. He’d been applying the slightest bit of tinted chapstick to his lips when you interrupted him.

“Oh fuck,” you breathed.

His darkened gaze looked you up and down, taking in the mini-skirt and black mesh croptop you wore over a black strapless bra. His eyes traveled down to see the fishnet tights and slightly too high for your comfort heels he’d insisted you needed to round out the look. 

You saw the moment the switch flipped in his brain, as a sly, predatory grin formed on his lips. You loved those moments, when your shy, gentle Robbie went full Dom. He walked across the room with THAT look on his face, and you backed out of the doorway as he approached you. He met you step for step until your back hit the wall of your bedroom. One hand hit the wall beside your head as the other carefully grabbed your jaw and lifted your head slightly, and he stepped right up into your personal space.

“Hot damn, girl. I’m liking what I’m seeing, and if I’m not mistaken, so are you.” You licked your slightly chapped lips and nodded.

His eyes were drawn to your mouth by the movement, and he leaned in to bite down on your lower lip, giving it a slight tug before releasing it to trace its length with the tip of his tongue. Your sharp intake of breath made him grin against your lips.

Leaning back just a bit, he cocked his head in consideration as he slid a single finger along your jaw, down your throat, following the line of your breast to circle your nipple over your clothing, before letting his hand run down the side of your ribs and hip to fiddle with the edge of your skirt. He locked eyes with you as he nudged your legs as far apart as they could go within the constrictions of the skirt, skimming a knuckle up your inner thigh to cup you between your legs. His eyes widened and he groaned as he realized you had indeed followed his request to not wear underwear.

Tracing the edges of your folds with the tip of his middle finger, he leaned in close to growl in your ear, “What’s your safeword, pet?” You whispered it to him. “Good girl.” Without warning, he slid the entire length of two fingers into your wet cunt and held them there. “Already so wet for me, aren’t you?”

You cried out, and went to wrap your arms around his neck to steady yourself. “Nuh uh, pet. No touching. What are we going to do with you?” He pumped his fingers in and out of you a few times before pulling them out and bringing them to his mouth to suck them clean. “Fuck, you always taste so good.” He grabbed your wrists and pinned them to the wall above your head with one hand.

You struggled for a moment, testing his grip, then gasped as he tightened his hold even more. You watched as he opened the closet door next to your, reaching in and grabbing something. “Close your eyes.” You complied with his demand. You felt him let go of your hands before he slid cool satin over your eyes so you couldn’t see. You heard him rummage for a couple more things before the closet door closed and he nudged you over in front of it. Taking your wrists back, you felt him wrap more satin around them, binding them together, then raising your hands back above your head to hook the fabric over the hanger hook at the top of the closet door. It was high enough that you were almost up on your toes, completely vulnerable to his whims.

You groaned as he lifted your shirt up around your armpits and removed your bra, slid your skirt up around your waist, and pulled your stockings down and off, leaving you essentially naked. You waited in silence for a moment, trying to discern his next movement.

A distinct hum filled the air. You threw your head back against the door behind you as Rob slid the egg-shaped vibrator down your throat, along your collarbone, and down your breast to roll it across one nipple then the other. He traced it down your tummy and along your slit, lightly teasing your clit with it until you rolled your hips forward, trying to get more of the stimulation where you needed it the most. Sliding it down just a little further, he penetrated you with just the top of it, moving it in and out a few times and listening to you whine before nudging your feet apart again and inserting it all the way up inside you. Rob slid his fingers up to rub his fingers over your clit, but stopped right before you came, then he leaned in to whisper in your ear. “Drop that, and I won’t let you come.” He accented his order with a careful slap of his hand directly to your clit.

The action made you clench even harder around the vibrator as you cried out, pressing it against the most sensitive places inside of you. Rob had long since perfected setting it to a level that would keep you right on the edge without letting you fall. You thrust your hips out in vain, unable to get any friction on the air.

The next thing you felt was his warm, open mouth licking and nibbling its way down your throat. You sighed, and let your head tip to the side to grant him better access. He kissed his way down your chest as he brought one hand up to roll your nipple between his fingers, sending bolts of arousal straight to your core. Rob moved his hand back down to rub at your clit again and sucked the other nipple into his mouth. Releasing your breast, he said, “Oh, you are getting so close again, aren’t you? I bet you want so badly to come.”

You nodded, then yelped as four sharp cracks from a riding crop landed on your nipples, two on each.

“Don’t. You. Dare. Come.” Rob growled as he landed each blow. He stroked your cheek with the crop, keeping his hand working between your legs. Everytime you came right to the edge of coming, he would land another crack to one nipple to the other, using the pain to stave off your orgasm while never ceasing his attention to you clit, until you were sobbing and pleading with him.

“Rob… please…”

“Please, what?”

“Please, sir… please let me come. God, sir, please!”

You heard him set the crop aside, then he slid his free hand around the back of your neck and pulled you in for a rough kiss. “Oh, pet, I do so like it when you beg.” He slid his fingers into you again, removing the vibrator. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you come. But you have to do something for me first, to really earn it.”

Rob reached up and unhooked your hands, rubbing the soreness out of your arms for a moment as you lowered them. He gave you a moment to work out the cramps before sliding one hand up into the hair on the back of your head and grabbing hold, and pressing down on your shoulder with the other until you hit your knees. “Now, my turn.”

You heard him undoing his zipper and lowering his pants, then felt his erect cock brush against your cheek. Turning your head, you licked the head of his cock into your mouth and heard him groan as you suckled it a bit. The hand in your hair slowly pushed your head forward, and he thrust in and out of your mouth a few times before releasing you.

“Don’t worry pet, that’s not all of it.” He reached down for your bound hands and placed the still running vibrator into them. “Now. I want you to press that to your clit and keep it there. Do not remove it, and do not come until I tell you to. Either of those happen, you’ll be punished. Got it?”

“Ye… Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl. Since your hands are going to be busy and you’re going to have my cock lodged in your throat, if you need to tap out, you have permission to GENTLY use your teeth to let me know. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Oh, my perfect pet. Now get those hands busy.”

You reached down and started teasing your clit with the vibrator. You started to whimper, but Rob tangled his hand back in your hair and pulled your mouth back down on his cock. Holding your head still, he thrust in and out of your mouth, his cock sliding a little further into your throat on each thrust. You were getting close to coming when he tightened his grip on your hair, and you knew what was about to happen. This was his favorite part of the game. You took a couple of deep breaths through your nose, and then…

“Exhale.” You emptied your lungs right before he buried himself in your throat with your nose pressed against the curls at the base of his cock. He moaned at the feel of your throat fluttering around his cock as your body fought for air, the oxygen deprivation pulling your arousal away from the edge of the cliff. Just as you started to consider calling it, he pulled out so the tip of him rested on your tongue, panting as you gasped for air.

“Oh, fuck, baby, God damn I love your fucking throat. So good and tight.”

He stroked your cheek, giving you time to catch your breath. He started thrusting back into your mouth as you started to tremble, getting close to coming again. He tangled his fist in your hair again, gauging your arousal, then pulled your face against him again on your next exhale, burying his cock as deep as possible down your throat.

You heard Rob cry out at the feeling of you gagging slightly, then swallowing around him. Once, twice, then pulled out just as your head started spinning. You gasped then coughed, trying to get air back into your lungs. He knelt in front of you, leaning his forehead against yours, crooning about how good you were being for him and how well you were doing while you recovered. He reached down and loosened the binding around your wrists a little. 

“Ok, last round. You’ll get to come this time, I promise. You have permission to do whatever you need to get yourself off, when I say you can. Not before! Ok?” You nodded, still trying to catch your breath.

He grabbed the back of your head, giving you a single breath more before pulling you against him, lodging his cock deep in your throat in a single thrust. Your eyes teared up as your lungs begged for air. What seemed like hours but was likely less than 15 seconds, he finally commanded, “Now, baby, come for me now.”

You slid two fingers deep into your cunt as you pressed the vibrator directly into the most sensitive part of your clit. You worked as fast as you could, knowing he wouldn’t let up until you either came or tapped out. You also knew that if you tapped out, you wouldn’t get to come. 

Rob’s cock was pulled even further down your throat as your body tried to suck air in past the intrusion, to no avail. You could feel him trembling above you as you tasted the first drops of precome slide down the back of your tongue. Head spinning, you were so close to coming, determined to win out. Finally, you got right to that edge. Pressing the vibrator as tightly to your clit as you could, you hit the button to turn it to its max setting. The tension in your belly built as you started to see spots form behind your eyelids from the oxygen deprivation, until your orgasm exploded out of you. 

Rob pulled out of your throat with a cry and knelt back down, cupping your hand with his to force you to keep the vibrator in place as you cried out from the overstimulation and began to sob. It wasn’t until you had been begging for a solid minute to be allowed to stop that he he pulled your hands away. In one motion, he pulled you back standing, pressed you back against the closet door, and hooked your hands back over your head. Hooking his arms under your knees, he took your weight and spread you open as far as he could before shoving his cock into you, immediately pulling out and slamming back in repeatedly, feeling your muscles still fluttering inside of you. 

The angle he held you at had his pelvis consistently hitting against your clit on every thrust, but you had slipped into subspace and couldn’t do much more than whimper. You rested your head on his shoulder as he fucked into you, his pace gradually increasing until he slammed into your and stayed there, holding himself as deeply inside of you as he could, biting your shoulder as he came.

The pain from the bite brought you around just enough to take some of your own weight as he lowered your legs and reached up to unhook your hands. Rob pulled his pants up, then slid one arm under your arms and the other under your knees, picking you up and gently laying you on the bed. He untied your wrists, wincing a bit at the bruising that was already starting to show, before going into the bathroom for a glass of water.

Rob climbed into the bed and leaned up against the headboard, pulling you up to lean against him, then pulling the sheet up over you. He coaxed you into taking sips of the water while he smoothed his free hand over your hair and murmured in your ear how proud he was of you for taking everything so well. As you started to drift off, he glanced at the clock. There was still time before you both had to finish getting ready to go, so he simply held you closer and let you sleep.

You woke to the sound of Rob humming one of your favorite songs as he carefully ran a brush through the hair he’d tangled up with his hands. He stopped as you took a deep breath and stretched, grunting at the soreness in your muscles.

“Well, hey, look who’s back among the living.”

You cracked one eye open to look at him, and chuckled. “Yeah, hey. How long was I out?”

He looked at the clock. “About 20 minutes or so. I was actually just about to wake you up, we’re going to be late if we don’t finish getting ready soon.”

You stretched one more time and sat up. Rob got up and retrieved your bra, helping you put it back on and pulling your shirt down, doing the same with your stockings before smoothing your skirt back down over your thighs. Rolling your sore wrists, you looked down, before your eyes flew back up to meet his.

“Rob, Christ!”

“I know, baby. I know. I’m sorry.” He kissed your forehead, then got up and crossed the room to a shopping bag you’d brought home earlier. Reaching in, he pulled out a couple of items and walked back over to you. “Hey, at least we bought these for your costume, should cover the bruising.” He helped you put on the elbow length fingerless gloves, then reached up and placed the leather collar that completed your look around your neck, buckling it so it was snug against your throat, but not so tight that you couldn’t breathe. 

He stepped back and nodded. “There,” he said as he offered you a hand up. As you stood, he placed a hand over the slight bulge in your tummy, accentuated by the snug fit of the leather skirt. “Is everybody ok? I probably shouldn’t have gotten so rough with you.”

You placed your hand over his and smiled. “But it was oh so amazing. I haven’t come that hard in a long time. Don’t worry babe, we’re both fine.” You leaned over to kiss his cheek before pulling away. “Now c’mon. I still need to do my makeup, and you need to finish yours. Then we really need to go.” You coiled the leash that matched your collar, and attached it to his belt loop with a snap fastener. You each finished up, and he led you down the hall, past the waiting nursery, and to the car. The party was about to begin.


End file.
